CUANDO SALGA EL SOL
by decompositionbeautyy
Summary: Hermione Granger sabía que cuando el sol saliese, Pansy Parkinson no la recordaría. Así que, por medio de una carta le contó su historia de amor. Fanfics escrito para el reto n 18 "Amor es amor" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"


Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de JK  
Siempre había querido escribir un Fanfics cortito con temática de cartas y salió esto es algo angst (?. Este Fanfics fue escrito para el reto nº18: "Amor es amor" la pareja utilizada esta vez es Pansmione (OTP femslash)Espero les guste.

CUANDO SALGA EL SOL

parte única

Mi amada Pansy.

Mi loca y amada Pansy. Yo sé que al salir el sol tú me olvidarás nuevamente, por lo cual, decidí escribirte esta misiva contándote los hechos más importantes de nuestra relación.

Todo empezó después de la guerra. Yo tomé nuevamente el tren que nos llevaría a cursar el último año de Hogwarts. Habían pasado aproximadamente cinco meses desde que la guerra culminó y algunos corazones aún debían sanar sus múltiples heridas, para iniciar ciclos y terminar algunos otros. Tal era el caso de los Weasley, los cuales me duele recordar como veían ausentes la chimenea de la Madriguera esperando en silencio la aparición de Fred entre las llamas verdes de la red Flú, es por ello que el tren aquel año se vio con la ausencia de los singulares cabellos rojizos de aquella familia.

Cuando llegué al gran salón de manera solitaria... te vi. Estabas en un extremo en la mesa de las serpientes. Nadie te miraba. Y tú tampoco mirabas a nadie. Vi en tus almendrados ojos el destello de la desilusión cuando tu vista se dirigió justo al centro de la misma mesa, en ese momento creí (Y hasta el día de hoy, catorce años después, aún lo creo), que aquello se debía a que Draco Malfoy no se hallaba ahí, porque él, al igual que muchos otros no quiso finalizar sus estudios mágicos, debido a las heridas de su maltrecho corazón.

Fue exactamente el día 5 de octubre de ese año, cuando tus ojos negros me miraron por primera vez sin odio. Y tus labios pronunciaron las sílabas de mi apellido sin ningún rastro de repulsión. Y yo no supe explicar con claridad porque ver tus ojos brillando sin malicia, provocaba que sintiese en mi interior la explosión de un millón de asteroides.

"Granger. Granger. Creo que te has perdido, la biblioteca está hacia el otro lado". Jamás olvidaré que la risita que diste después de eso, porque, ¡Joder, Pansy! Esa sonrisa cantarina, suave, electrizante fue el primer paso para enamorarme de ti sin medidas. Cuando volteaste meneando tus caderas, creí que en cualquier momento el órgano que me mantenía con vida, se saldría de sus paredes. Aquel fue el primer acercamiento de muchos más que le seguirían. De muchos más que me hicieron perder la razón.

Recuerdo que faltaba muy pocas semanas para las fiestas navideñas cuando rompí mi relación con Ronald. Y tú, fuiste la razón principal, puesto que, no podía seguir mirándolo a él cuando en el fondo de mi alma quería que aquellos ojos grandes y azules fuesen almendrados y negros. Entonces entendí que no podía hacerle, hacerme y hacernos esto. Porque mis besos ya no eran de él. Eran tuyos.

Fue un día ventoso cuando finalmente decidí expresarte lo que en mis vísceras nacía. Así que tomé un trozo de pergamino de mis ropas y te cité a un encuentro fortuito cerca del lago. Esperé. Esperé. Esperé. Durante un par de horas y es que estaba tan nerviosa que llegué tres horas antes de la hora que yo misma acordé.  
Cuando finalmente dejaste ver tu corta melena, sentí que desfallecería en aquel momento, y fue también tu sonrisa ladina la que provocó que mi interior se removiese de manera estrepitosa.

Te situaste delante de mi y murmuraste "¿Que me querías decir, Mione?" Y joder, mi nombre se escuchaba tan bien entre tus dientes. La verdad, es que no recuerdo con claridad que fue lo que pasó exactamente después de aquello solo sé que instantes después estaba entre tus brazos devorando tu boca con ímpetu.

Dos semanas después, finalmente colocamos nombre a lo que teníamos; Novias. Éramos novias y lo anunciamos con felicidad ante nuestros conocidos. Y quizás la felicidad fue tanta, que aquello, nos condenó a lo que hoy vivimos.

Esperamos un día luego de graduarnos de Hogwarts para formalizar lo nuestro ante nuestros padres... No nos fue bien con los tuyos y con los míos no fue mejor tampoco. Tus padres se opusieron rotundamente a que su única hija se viese involucrada con una sangre sucia "¿Que dirán los demás, Pansy?" "¿Qué mierda es lo que le ves a esta sangre sucia?" "¿A caso quieres dejar todo lo que te dimos por un capricho de adolescente?" "No es esto lo que yo te enseñé" "No. La. Quiero. Cerca" "Si no la dejas ahora mismo te desheredo" y un gran etcétera. Es casi obvio que mis padres también se opusieron, pero, por razones distintas claro esta. "¡Tú no puedes ser lesbiana!" "Es repulsivo. Es una vergüenza. Es la inmundicia y la perversión de la sociedad" "¡Ni Dios ni nosotros te dimos la vida para que te revolcaras con una mujer!" para finalizar su agresión verbal, uno de ellos específicamente mi papá tomó todas mis pertenencias a medida que las depositaba en una maleta y me echó para siempre de su hogar.

Nunca creí que me sería víctima de tal represaria solo por amar. Nunca creí que me vería vulnerada por la persona que debía protegerme de cualquier mal en el mundo. Sin embargo, la recibí de todas maneras. Y mi corazón dolió.

Luego de aquel desastroso episodio envié solicitudes para ser admitida en el curso de pocionista. Dos días después la lechuza del ministerio llegaba con la carta que daba el sí a mi anterior solicitud.

"¿Quieres vivir conmigo?"

He aquí el segundo gran paso en nuestra vida juntas. Fue en medio del verano cuando te lo pedí y, aunque ha pasado un tiempo largo aún recuerdo la incredulidad que se pintó en tus rasgos. Luego soltaste una risa, de esas que tanto me gustan. De esas en las que tu nariz se arruga y tus ojos se vuelven pequeños y, entre suaves risas dijiste que sí. En ese momento yo... me sentí completa.

Un par de años después, cuando la vida nos estaba sonriendo yo decidí dar otra gran vuelta en esta montaña rusa que rige nuestra existencia. Un hombre sabio una vez dijo _"En el mundo ya existe el odio suficiente como para no permitirnos amar. Hay que llenar nuestros corazones con amor porque el amor es el que prevalece en el tiempo. Y el que nos salvará_ _",_ entonces yo decidí que el pequeño cielito de mi vida estaría lleno de amor. Fue ahí cuando lo hice.

Te pedí que fueras mi esposa.

Para la forma en la que te lo pediría fui asistida por Harry, el cual, también apostó al amor y se casó con Draco Malfoy. El anillo con el cual te pedí matrimonio nunca fue la gran cosa, mi dinero no daba para más que uno simple. Créeme cuando te digo Pansy, que tu cara al formular la pregunta se quedará grabada a fuego en mi mente.

Y cuando me diste el sí, sentí que podía tocar el cielo con mis manos.

La ceremonia, fue sencilla los invitados de tu parte se reducían a: Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass y su hermana Astoria. De mi parte, Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood y todos los Weasley (los que en un comienzo no estuvieron de acuerdo con mi matrimonio). La luna de miel partió en Grecia y terminó en Paris, los lugares que visitamos todos fueron elegidos por ti. Y yo devotamente te seguí sin siquiera cuestionar.

En ese punto de nuestra vida, parecía que el sol jamás sería tapado por ninguna nube, pero, los días no siempre pueden ser soleados.

Cuando finalmente nos estabilizamos; yo como pocionista y tú como medimaga especializada en niños, decidimos que tendríamos un hijo. El día que tomaste la poción que nos permitiría realizar aquel sueño, se sintió como si nuestras pieles ardientes se encontraban por primera vez, cuando, nos habíamos entregado a la otra incontables veces.

Nueve meses después, el día 07 de Septiembre nació Rose Parkinson-Granger.

Cuando Rose cumplió seis meses de edad, ocurrió la tragedia, y la razón principal por la cual al amanecer te olvidas de mi.

Pasó cuando nos encontrábamos en casa celebrando el primer año de matrimonio y el tercero de relación. Fue un ataque de mortífagos liderados por tu padre. Ellos me torturaron y a ti... tú te llevaste la peor parte no solo te torturaron y golpearon sino que también lanzaron una maldición, que ellos mismos habían creado, con el único fin de separarnos.

Estuviste internada en San Mungo alrededor de tres semanas, y yo no te dejé. Estuve ahí, a sol y a sombra acariciando tus negros cabellos que se acoplaban a tu rostro con el leve sudor de tu frente.

"Granger" dijiste cuando abriste tus ojos. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última ve que me llamaste por mi apellido, que me asusté enormemente. ¿Dónde estaba mi Pansy? ¿Qué había pasado contigo? Lo supe un par de minutos después y la noticia me cayó tal bomba; el problema era que tu olvidarías todo lo vivido junto a mi cuando amaneciese al día siguiente de aquí al resto de tu vida.

Creyeron que así lograrían separarnos, sin embargo no contaron con que el amor siempre es más grande que el odio y yo busqué en todos los medios posibles. No encontré nada. Pero nunca me rendí.

Entonces surgió la idea de una simple carta. Una carta que resumiese todo lo que hemos vivido. Te dejé esta misiva cerca de nuestra cama y cerca de un baúl que contiene todos los recuerdos aquí relatados.

Como todas las mañanas estaré esperando a un lado de la pequeña cocina junto a Rose, la pequeña Rose que hoy tiene diez años.

Esta carta está encantada para cambiar las fechas cada vez que el año avance. Y cuando un hecho sea lo suficientemente importante para ser añadido aquí.

Tómate tu tiempo, Pansy. Sé (o al menos me lo imagino) lo difícil que debe ser despertar en medio de una cama vacía y no reconocer el lugar en donde te encuentras y tampoco reconocer aquel anillo brillante en el anular de tu mano izquierda... yo puedo esperar lo que sea necesario para cuando decidas bajar las escaleras y observar por ti misma que todo lo escrito aquí es verídico y yo te estoy esperando junto a nuestra hija.

Porque para cuando salga el sol una vez más, yo te seguiré amando con la misma intensidad.

 _Te ama, Hermione Granger._


End file.
